


Return teaser

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, teaser for the next series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: this is an experimental work to hype people up for the Return saga. if you want a voice to put this too, imagine it's Peter Cullen AKA Optimus Prime doing the voice





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is an experimental work to hype people up for the Return saga. if you want a voice to put this too, imagine it's Peter Cullen AKA Optimus Prime doing the voice

Return Saga trailer

[dramatic voice] after the battle with Hive, two friends are going through heartache, one was running away from those she loved

“It should’ve been me”

[dramatic voice] while another is simply trying to find her so he can tell her how he feels

“why are you telling me this?” she asked 

“because I love you, I’ve always loved you”

[dramatic voice] from Koverstreet, the writer who brought you the Friends in need trilogy, and the Hive Saga comes Return.

Guest Starring: Robbie Reyes/the Ghost Rider, along with his brother Gabe Reyes.

Featuring Phil Coulson, Mack, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Peter Parker, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, and many others.

Plus, a surprise cameo, if you think I’m going to spoil the surprise, you must be on something, let’s just say he’s awesome.

The Return Saga, coming soon to Archive of our own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to keep doing stuff like this let me know.


End file.
